Toute une vie à tes côtés
by Mirabelle chan
Summary: Parfois, des gens se rencontrent à la maternelle et à 35 ans sont toujours ensembles. Les liens comme ça peuvent résister à tout. Même à une transformation en loup-garou.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Je reviens avec une petite fanfiction de trois chapitres sur TeenWolf. Il faut préciser que je ne possède pas les personnages, ni le film cité dans un prochain chapitre.

 **Il y a des spoiler des trois premières saisons entières !**

Sur ce, je vous laisse débuter votre lecture !

* * *

Ils s'étaient rencontrés à la maternelle. Ils avaient respectivement 3 ans et 3 ans et demi. La première fois que Scott avait vu Stiles, c'était le jour de la rentré. Tout en serrant la main de sa maman pour ne pas qu'elle parte, il avait dévisagé les autres enfants. Ils étaient pour la plus part collé à leurs parents aussi. Sauf un. C'était, au contraire, sa maman qui le retenait par la main en souriant tendrement pour l'empêcher d'aller toucher à tout.

Puis la maîtresse tapa dans ses mains et invita les parents à ressortirent pour laisser les petits faire connaissance. Sa maman s'agenouilla en face de lui et Scott passa ses petit bras autour de son cou. Il ne voulait pas rester tout seul avec tous ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Ne t'en fait pas cette tête mon chéri, dit Mélissa en souriant, je suis sûre que ce soir tu ne voudras plus repartir. Et si tu es sage, pour le goûter, on fera des gaufres.

Il sourit, embrassa sa joue et alla s'asseoir avec les autres sur le tapis en face du tableau. Le petit garçon qu'il avait remarqué tout à l'heure, se laissa tomber à côté de lui et lui fit un grand sourire. Scott le lui rendit timidement avant de se tourner vers la maîtresse qui faisait l'appel.

Quand la cloche annonçant la récréation sonna, tous les enfants se précipitèrent dans la cours. Scott suivait le reste de la classe quand il vit l'autre garçon tomber. Il s'arrêta pour voir s'il s'était fait mal et fut surpris de voir qu'il était au bord des larmes. Il ne voulait pas voir quelqu'un triste… Un peu hésitant, il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Aussitôt, il la prit et lui dit avec un grand sourire :

\- Je m'appelle Stiles et toi ?

\- Scott.

Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour que les deux garçons ne se lâchent plus de la journée. Et comme Mélissa l'avait dit, à la fin de la journée, Scott ne voulait plus quitter son nouveau copain. Au point que Madame McCall proposa à Stiles de venir goûter chez eux. Puis, elle fini par inviter la mère de ce dernier qui ne voulait pas le laisser seul chez une inconnue.

Cela devint rapidement une habitude pour les deux femmes de se retrouver pendant que leurs enfants jouaient dans la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre. Il était presque devenu impossible de les décoller.

Quelques années plus tard, ils eurent la chance d'être dans la même classe de CP. Stiles avait été tellement heureux de pouvoir enfin apprendre à lire, que le jour de la rentré la maîtresse avait cru qu'il avait le syndrome tdah* et s'en était ouvert à sa mère. Celle-ci lui avait expliqué qu'elle aimait beaucoup lire et qu'elle tâchait de communiquer cette passion à son fils. Et elle avait réussi vu son impatience à pouvoir déchiffrer seul les mêmes ouvrages qu'elle. L'explication avait convaincu la maîtresse quelques jours avant qu'elle remarque que le petit garçon était constamment surexcité.

Elle avait tout essayé pour le calmer, allant des punitions à l'obligation d'être toujours en mouvement pendant la récréation. Puis elle avait remarqué quelque chose d'étrange. Stiles était tout le temps fourré avec Scott qui participait à la plus part de ses bêtises, mais il était également à pouvoir le faire taire quand il en avait marre de ses bavardages incessants. Elle les avait donc mit en binôme aussi souvent que possible.

Finalement, elle avait été heureuse d'avoir eut ces deux enfants turbulents dans sa classe. Ils étaient adorables quand ils se chamaillaient pour se réconcilier une heure après. On aurait presque pu les croire jumeaux tant on n'arrivait pas à les séparer.

Ils tenaient tant l'un à l'autre que l'année suivant ce fut une succession de cris et de pleurs pour les deux garçons de sept ans quand ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe. L'année fut un calvaire à la fois pour les mamans qui devaient les amener à l'école et pour les maîtresses qui devaient les chercher à la fin de chaque récréation pour les faire venir en classe.

Cette même année, la mère de Stiles, Claudia, tomba malade. L'enfant, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait, était dévasté de voir sa maman souffrante et restait aussi souvent que possible auprès d'elle. Il ratait souvent plusieurs jours d'écoles et s'était son père qui devait l'arracher au lit de Claudia pour qu'il sorte un peu. Pendant cette période, Scott et Melissa étaient les seuls à pouvoir le distraire un peu de son chagrin.

Malgré cela, Stiles était tout de même passé en CE2. Cette fois-ci, à la demande de Mélissa et du shérif Stilinski, les deux enfants se retrouvèrent dans la même classe.

Quelques mois plus tard, Claudia mourut. Son fils fut inconsolable. Pendant plusieurs mois, il fit des cauchemars où il se réveillait en hurlant et en appelant sa maman. Il lui arrivait également de faire des crises de panique quand il se rendait compte qu'il était seul. Il passa le plus clair de cette période avec Scott qui faisait son possible pour le consoler.

C'est aussi pendant cette période qu'il tomba amoureux de Lydia. La petite fille était venue vers lui pendant la récréation et lui avait tendu quelques pâquerettes en souriant.

\- Maman dit que les fleurs rendent les gens heureux. Tu les veux ?

Les yeux écarquillés, Stiles les avaient acceptées avant qu'elle ne reparte en courant voir ses copines. Le soir même, avec son père, il les avait mit entre les pages d'un livre pour les faires sécher. Puis deux semaines plus tard, quand elles furent bien sèches, il les rassembla en un petit bouquet et les posa sur sa table de nuit. Tous les soirs avant de s'endormir, il les regardait, pensait à Lydia et cela le faisait sourire.

Scott avait essayé de le pousser vers elle jusqu'au collège. Mais quand il avait vu qu'elle devenait de plus en plus belle et de plus en plus populaire il avait arrêté. Ça ferait trop de mal à son ami de se faire repousser comme ça. Encore s'ils avaient été populaires aussi, Lydia aurait pu s'intéresser à lui, mais ce n'était pas le cas, bien au contraire

Le plus gros problème qu'ils avaient au collège, s'était que Stiles ne savait pas tenir sa langue. Dès que quelqu'un lui faisait une réflexion, que ce soit un professeur où un élève, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de répliquer. Ils s'étaient attirés pas mal d'ennuis comme ça, surtout parce qu'il visait juste et touchait là où ça faisait mal du premier coup. Ils n'étaient donc pas très appréciés et au fils des années avaient préféré rester entre eux pour éviter les commentaires désobligeants. De toute façon, ils étaient assez complices pour ne pas avoir besoin de quelqu'un d'autre.

Puis, ils étaient entrés au lycée. C'était là que ça avait commencé à devenir compliquer.

D'abord, ils avaient voulu entrer dans l'équipe de lacrosse. Heureusement, ils avaient été tous les deux pris. Bon, ils n'étaient sur le terrain que les dix premières minutes de l'entrainement, mais c'était déjà ça ! Ils feraient mieux la prochaine fois et puis voilà. L'important, c'était qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Mais visiblement, cette vision des choses avait changé pour Scott au cours de l'année. C'est vrai qu'on pouvait dire que c'était de la faute de Stiles, c'était lui qui l'avait entraîné dans la forêt la nuit où il avait été transformé en loup-garou. Au début, ça l'avait choqué. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que toutes les histoires surnaturelles que lisait sa mère puissent devenir réelles. Mais les premiers jours, il ne l'avait absolument pas regretté parce que Scott avait besoin de lui. Pas juste d'une personne quelconque mais de lui, son ami de toujours.

Il l'avait aidé de son mieux et le jeune homme avait eut l'impression que cela avait encore resserré leurs liens. Ils étaient liés par un secret et c'était encore plus important que le doigt qu'ils s'étaient coupés étant enfants avant de les presser ensemble pour devenir « frères de sang ».

Et puis… il y avait eut Allison. Il n'avait jamais réussis à conclure avec la personne qu'il aimait donc il ne savait pas ce que ça faisait, mais là Scott l'oubliait complètement pour passer plus de temps avec elle ! Et toutes les autres histoires avec Derek Hale et l'alpha qu'il fallait débusqué ne les avaient pas aidés à retrouver leur lien d'avant. Mais tout ça n'avait pas eut d'importance parce qu'il s'était sentit utile aux yeux de Scott. Et puis il y avait encore mieux ! Il avait enfin réussi à se rapprocher de Lydia, enfin elle lui parlait et le regardait autrement qu'un ver de terre écrasé sur la route.

C'était toujours vers lui que Scott se tournait quand il avait un problème ou quelque chose à comprendre. Et même les autres avaient commencés à le faire. Mais le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble avant lui manquait énormément.

Une fois qu'ils en eurent fini avec Peter, Stiles avait recommencé à faire des cauchemars. Il n'avait rien dit à personnes, les autres avaient l'air de très bien vivre ça, il n'y avait pas de raison que lui n'en soit pas capable. Et pourtant, un soir, Scott était entré par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes ça Scott ! s'écria-t-il en essayant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est plus pratique que de passer par la porte d'entrée et que ton père me demande ce que je fais là à cette heure-ci.

Le pire, s'était qu'il le pensait sincèrement. Stiles fit un petit geste de la main pour lui indiquer de laisser tomber l'affaire et ramassa le livre qu'il tenait précédemment.

Scott s'installa tranquillement au bout de son lit pendant qu'il reprenait sa lecture.

\- Vu l'heure tu ne devrais pas te coucher ? demanda le loup-garou en regardant le réveil.

Le garçon regarda l'heure à son tour avant de secouer la tête en disant qu'il n'avait pas sommeil. S'il se mettait au lit maintenant, il se réveillerait bien trop tôt et aurait trop de temps libre pour penser à des choses auxquelles il n'avait absolument pas envie de réfléchir. Scott fit la moue.

\- Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait Stiles, je sais que tu fais des cauchemars, ça se voit.

Ah, finalement, son meilleur ami faisait encore un peu attention à lui. Pourtant, il lui fit son plus grand sourire pour lui répondre :

\- C'est rien t'inquiète pas. De toute façon j'ai toujours eut du mal à dormir et tu le sais. Un peu plus, un peu moins, ce n'est pas un problème. Au contraire ça me laisse plus de temps pour vous aider !

Et s'était la stricte vérité, il mettait ses nuits blanches à profil comme ça et il savait que Lydia faisait comme lui.

\- Mais… on n'a pas de problème pour l'instant… Il n'y a rien à chercher… releva Scott.

L'humain lui jeta un regard agacé. Il était assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il voulait faire ou ne pas faire.

\- Aller, continua le loup, je vais chercher le matelas et on dort !

Sans laisser à Stiles le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, il sortit de son armoire le matelas gonflable qu'il utilisait à chaque fois qu'il venait dormir chez lui et brancha la prise pour le gonfler. Malgré le bruit, le shérif ne monta pas voir ce qu'il se passait. Il devait croire à une nouvelle lubie de son fils.

Une fois le matelas correctement remplit d'air, il le débrancha et le poussa à côté du lit de Stiles. Puis il sortit et installa le drap et la couette qu'il utiliserait pour la nuit.

\- Va-y, fait comme chez toi, bougonna Stiles quand Scott éteint la lumière de sa chambre sans lui laisser le temps de marquer la page de son livre.

\- J'y compte bien, répliqua ce dernier.

Pendant un long moment, Stiles se tourna et se retourna dans son lit en essayant de ne pas s'endormir. Il ne voulait pas avoir de mauvais rêves en présence de son ami, il voulait se montrer fort face à lui.

Il faillit hurler quand il sentit le loup-garou lui prendre la main.

\- Scott arrête de me faire peur ou un jour tu vas me tuer !

Seul un petit rire lui répondit sans que le brun ne lâche sa main. « Comme quand on était petits » songea Stiles en souriant. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se moquait de ce qui pourrait bien se passer avec les Argents. Son meilleur ami était là, il était venu pour l'aider et lui tenait la main. Sans s'en apercevoir, il s'endormit main dans la main avec Scott.

Finalement, il ne s'était rien passé avec la famille d'Allison. Enfin, rien de trop grave, puisque le kanima était arrivé et ils avaient tous changé de priorité pour l'éliminer avant qu'il ne tue trop de monde. Et avec cela étaient arrivés d'autres membres dans la meute.

Au début, il avait eut du mal à les accepter, parce qu'ils étaient encore des obstacles entre lui et Scott. Mais il s'était habitué et le loup avait fini par revenir vers lui quand Allison l'avait quitté. Au font de lui, Stiles savait que c'était mal d'être heureux qu'elle soit partie alors que cela faisait tant souffrir son meilleur ami. Mais à force d'entendre parler d'elle, il en avait mare, il voulait un autre sujet de conversation.

Mais maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là pour monopoliser les pensées de Scott, c'était à lui qu'était revenu le rôle de le distraire à coup de jeux vidéo et d'histoires loufoques. Quand il avait vu ses yeux redevenir brillant, il avait su qu'il avait réussis. Son meilleur ami était de nouveau tout à lui.

Au début il avait trouvé ça un peu bizarre de vouloir être le seul dans sa vie et ses pensées, et puis il s'était habitué et avait fini par trouver ça rassurant. Scott était quelqu'un qu'il connaissait depuis toujours et qui savait tout de lui. Il pouvait lui faire confiance pour n'importe quoi, il était donc normal de vouloir conserver cette complicité.

Surtout que pendant cette période là, Scott était réellement devenu un alpha. Quand il en avait discuté avec Derek, ce dernier lui avait dit que dans une meute, tout le monde ressentait des sentiments très forts pour l'alpha. Stiles aurait sincèrement aimé en savoir plus mais comme d'habitude, sa langue avait dérapée et il avait demandé quel genre de sentiments un ténébreux loup-garou pouvait ressentir à l'égard de Scott. Derek avait commencé à grogner en le regardant et il s'était courageusement enfuit avant d'avoir eu sa réponse.

Puis, Stiles avait été possédé par le nogitsune et tout avait dérapé. Il n'en avait pas conscience au début mais ses cauchemars étaient revenus avec plus de force, ils étaient devenus plus noirs, plus sanglants. Puis il avait commencé à ne plus avoir de souvenirs de ce qu'il faisait certaines nuits, et il avait vraiment commencé à avoir peur. Il en aurait bien parlé à Scott, mais ne voulait pas l'inquiéter d'avantage avec ce qui lui arrivait alors que le loup commençait à se rapprocher de Kira.

Finalement, il s'était avéré que c'était lui, un simple humain qui était le nogitsune. Par extension, on pouvait dire que c'était à cause de lui qu'Allison et Aiden étaient morts… Tous les autres se sentaient mal depuis ce qui était arrivé et lui se sentait coupable. Personne n'avait envie de rire et de s'amuser comme des jeunes de 18 ans devraient le faire. Ils restaient tous dans leur coin, à deux doigts de se faire diagnostiquer une dépression. D'après Scott, il leur manquait un peu d'action pour éviter de penser à tout ça.

Pourtant, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il savait, c'était que Stiles était incapable de s'arrêter de penser. Depuis qu'il avait découvert les kitsunes, il ne se décollait plus d'internet pour chercher toujours plus de choses sur cette espèce. Sa vie se résumait à : ordinateur, lycée, ordinateur. Avec parfois une pause pour manger au milieu. Scott s'inquiétait pour lui. Il avait essayé plusieurs fois de lui dire d'y aller plus doucement et de penser à manger un peu plus souvent, mais ses paroles n'avaient eut aucun effet.

Il avait laissé tomber l'affaire en se disant que le garçon finirait bien par s'écrouler de fatigue un jour ou l'autre et que cela lui passerait.

Puis un soir Lydia l'avait appelé, l'air particulièrement énervée :

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?

Scott se raidit devant ses devoirs. Quand la jeune femme commençait à être vulgaire c'était de mauvaise augure pour celui qui était en face d'elle.

\- Je fais mes devoirs… pourquoi ?

\- Tu fais le con surtout ! Je comprends même pas comment tu peux être chez toi quand celui qui est censé être ton meilleur ami ou plus est en train de se détruire la santé !

\- Tu es passé chez lui, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- J'ai essayé de lui dire tu sais, mais il a rien voulu savoir. D'après lui il est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il peut faire et ne pas faire.

\- Et tu as fais l'erreur de l'écouter ?

\- … oui ?

\- Scott McCall tu es un idiot, soupira-t-elle. Va le voir et fait en sorte qu'il change de tête. On a déjà vu des morts qui avaient meilleure mine. Salut.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle raccrocha. Avec un soupir, Scott rangea ses affaires et se prépara à aller chez Stiles. Il savait d'avance qu'il était inutile de discuter avec Lydia et que s'il n'y allait pas elle se vengerait avec subtilité. Et il ne voulait surtout pas subir ça. Et puis, il s'inquiétait.

Il décida d'aller chez son ami à pied, il ne voulait pas sortir sa moto et encore moins que quelqu'un l'entende et que le shérif Stilinski lui pose des questions. Une fois devant chez lui, il se rappela vaguement que son ami n'aimait pas quand il venait à l'improviste avant de hausser les épaules. Lui envoyer un message ne changerait rien au fait qu'il était sous sa fenêtre.

Il grimpa rapidement à l'arbre en face de la fenêtre de Stiles et l'ouvrit sans difficulté. Le jeune homme ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer tant il était concentré sur ce qu'il lisait à l'écran de son ordinateur. Assis sur le bord de la fenêtre Scott fixa son dos un instant avant de décider ce qu'il allait faire.

\- Stiles ? appela-t-il doucement pour ne pas lui faire trop peur.

Le jeune homme se raidit, mais ne bondit pas de sa chaise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

Le loup-garou écarquilla les yeux en le voyant. Lydia l'avait parfaitement décrit. Stiles était déjà pâle naturellement, mais avec la fatigue, il était d'une blancheur presque maladive. La seule touche de couleur venait des cernes violettes qui entouraient ses yeux.

\- Je m'occupe de toi.

Il referma la fenêtre et s'approcha de Stiles pour regarder ce qu'il lisait. Comme il le pensait, c'était une page sur les kitsunes. Il cherchait dans les anciennes légendes du japon pour savoir ce que Kira serait capable de faire quand elle maîtriserait ses pouvoirs. Il essayait de comparer les informations d'internet et celles données par la maman de la jeune femme.

\- Je peux très bien m'occuper de moi tout seul, merci, répondit Stiles en fixant de nouveau son écran.

\- Ça se voit… Bon, tu t'occupes tellement bien de toi que je vais aller te chercher quelque chose à manger et que pendant ce temps là tu vas éteindre cet ordinateur.

\- Mais je… commença-t-il, vexé qu'on lui donne des ordres de cette façon là.

\- Pas de « mais », l'interrompit Scott aussitôt. Tu obéis et c'est tout.

Sur ces mots, le loup sortit de la chambre pour aller dans la cuisine. Il sentait que le shérif n'était pas présent ce soir là et qu'il pouvait faire tout le bruit qu'il voulait. Il fouilla un peu dans les placards et dans le frigidaire et décida de faire des spaghettis bolognaise. Ce serait assez consistant pour son ami qui ne mangeait presque plus.

Il fit rapidement chauffer de l'eau pour les pâtes avant de s'occuper des boulettes de viandes. Ce n'était pas un plat compliqué, même lui était capable de le faire.

Une demi-heure plus tard tout était près, dans des assiettes et sur la table. Il ne manquait que Stiles pour que tout soit parfait.

Il l'appela plusieurs fois et face au manque de réponse, il remonta pour aller le chercher. Scott le trouva dans sa chambre, encore face à son ordinateur, très concentré.

\- Stiles… grogna-t-il, j'avais dit quoi ?

Le jeune homme se sentit coupable en entendant son ami lui parler comme ça. Il était mal à l'aise de ne pas avoir éteint son ordinateur assez vite et pourtant savait qu'il ne faisait rien de mal.

\- Je sauvegardais les pages…

Il se dépêcha de finir sous l'œil vigilant de Scott avant de le suivre jusqu'à la cuisine. Il s'assit en face d'une assiette et la regarda d'un air morose.

\- Cette assiette ne t'a rien fait, fit remarquer le loup-garou. Par contre elle attend avec impatience que tu la manges.

\- J'ai pas faim.

\- Tu ne veux pas goûter ma cuisine ? demanda-t-il en essayant de l'attendrir.

Comme toujours, cela marcha à la perfection et malgré sa mauvaise volonté évidente, Stiles prit une bouchée de spaghetti. Puis une deuxième… au fur et à mesure, il sentait la faim revenir et il mangea tout ce que Scott avait mit dans son assiette. Ce dernier, qui avait finit sa propre part, amena un paquet de cookies pour le dessert qu'ils se partagèrent à deux. Puis il débarrassa et fit la vaisselle.

Quand il se retourna, Stiles dodelinait de la tête en essayant de ne pas s'endormir. Quand il essaya de le porter jusqu'à sa chambre, le garçon se releva en titubant et marmonna qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Puis il remonta l'escalier en direction de son lit et Scott l'aida à éviter tous les obstacles qui pouvaient se dresser sur son chemin tel que les portes où les chaussures qui traînaient.

Il le fit asseoir sur son lit et se mit à la recherche d'un pantalon de pyjama dans son armoire. Habituellement et dans leur lit respectif, l'un et l'autre dormaient en boxer mais comme ils étaient ensemble, un pantalon s'imposait. Quand Scott en trouva enfin un, il l'apporta à Stiles et lui intima de se changer.

\- J'ai pas sommeil… marmonna-t-il en repoussant le vêtement.

\- Si je dois te mettre en pyjama, je le ferais.

Stiles le fixa d'un œil torve avant de lui faire signe de se retourner et de se mettre en pyjama comme il lui avait demandé. Puis il se glissa sous la couette.

\- Fais pas la tête… je suis sûre que demain matin tu me remercieras. Aller, allonge-toi et ferme les yeux, demanda-t-il en allant éteindre la lumière.

Il s'assit au bord du lit pour attendre que Stiles s'endorme avant de rentrer chez lui. Mais ce denier ne cessait de se tourner et de se retourner. Scott finit par s'allonger à côté de lui, se glissa sous les couvertures et l'attrapa en le collant à lui pour ne pas qu'il bouge. Il se sentir rougir en réalisant dans quelle position il les mettait et entendit le cœur de l'humain se mettre a batte plus fort.

Pour se mettre plus à l'aise, Stiles posa sa tête sur le torse du loup. Mais il ne voulait pas pour autant dormir, au contraire, il avait commencé à détester cette activité. Dans ses rêves il ne contrôlait plus rien et avait horreur de ça. Certes, Scott était là et ça lui semblait beaucoup moins terrifiant, mais quand même…

\- Si tu n'arrêtes pas de te pincer maintenant, je te donne une fessée, l'informa Scott en attrapant sa main.

De nouveau le feu envahit leurs joues face au sous-entendu. Il ne savait pas s'il plaisantait où pas, mais Stiles, qui pinçait son avant bras pour éviter de s'endormir, préféra arrêter plutôt que de tenter le diable. Ses yeux commençaient à devenir lourds et il ne parvenait pas à les garder ouverts. Il les sentit se fermer et ne trouva pas la force de bouger ses paupières.

Il ne fallu que quelques minutes avant que Scott n'entende le rythme cardiaque de son ami se calmer et se mettre à battre régulièrement, montrant qu'il dormait. Le loup le serra un peu plus contre lui et Stiles grogna un peu en frottant son nez contre son torse. Cela lui tira un sourire heureux. Il avait totalement oublié son idée de partir. Maintenant, il était certain de rester toute la nuit à ses côté.

Le lendemain matin, quand Stiles se réveilla, Scott était toujours là, dans son dos, pour le réchauffer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et s'aperçu qu'il déjà six heure. Il avait dormi toute la nuit pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Il avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme Scott qui faisait de son mieux pour prendre soin de lui. D'ailleurs, est-ce que tout le monde faisait ça ? Il n'avait jamais entendu qui que ce soit raconter qu'il avait dormi dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Après ça, pouvait-on encore dire qu'ils étaient simplement amis ? Ou commençaient-ils à être plus que ça ?

Pour lui, Scott était la personne la plus importante de sa vie, il avait besoin de lui. Il n'imaginait pas la vie autrement qu'à ses côtés. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'il parte s'il lui avouait. Et il ne savait pas non plus si ce qu'il ressentait commençait à passer de l'amour fraternel à quelque chose de plus fort que ça. Il soupira, désespéré de se poser autant de questions. Autant profiter du moment présent.

Il se retourna pour faire face à Scott et le regarda dormir. Il aimait bien cette vision du matin. Il avait l'air détendu comme ça et ressemblait de nouveau à l'enfant sans soucis qu'il avait connu. Voyant que le loup n'avait pas l'intension de se réveiller de si bon matin malgré ses mouvements désordonnés, il tendit le bras pour attraper son livre sur la table de nuit et remercia mentalement le soleil de se montrer ses rayons aussi tôt au printemps.

Stiles lu pendant presque une heure avant de s'ennuyer fermement. Et Scott n'était toujours pas décider à ouvrir les yeux. Elle était belle la vigilance animale, une bombe pourrait exploser qu'il se contenterait de sourire comme un bien heureux. Avec une moue boudeuse, le jeune homme se retourna pour faire face au loup qui s'était retourné sur le dos et le fixa. Il était grand temps qu'il le réveille. L'air concentré, il approcha sa main de son visage et tira fermement un de ses cheveux qui s'arracha aussitôt. Scott grogna et secoua la tête, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

Déçu, Stiles ne se démonta pour autant et glissa sa main sous le T-shirt de son ami. Le loup était vraiment chaud, surtout ici, pensa-t-il en rougissant. Il sentit quelques poils sur ses pectoraux et eut un sourire mauvais. Il allait se réveiller là. Il en attrapa un entre ses deux doigts et tira d'un coup sec.

Scott se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa violement, cognant la tête de Stiles avec la sienne dans le mouvement. Ils gémirent tous les deux de douleur et le loup tacha de reprendre ses esprits de comprendre ce qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil si paisible. Rapidement ses soupçons se portèrent sur Stiles qui le regardait avec un ait innocent tout en se frottant le front.

\- Stiles, grogna-t-il, pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

\- Je m'ennuyais tout seul, gémit-il.

\- Et tu as décidé de me réveiller en me tirant les poils ?

\- Oui ?

Scott poussa un long soupir en se laissant retomber sur l'oreiller. En plus il n'était même pas désolé. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, la tête du jeune homme était juste au dessus de la sienne. Ses yeux tombèrent sur ses lèvres et il rougit en les trouvant particulièrement attirantes. Puis Stiles entre-ouvrit la bouche :

\- Tu me fais un petit-déjeuner ? demanda-t-il tout sourire.

Scott le regarda un instant pour voir s'il plaisantait avant de hocher la tête. Si ça lui permettait de manger, il ferait n'importe quoi.

\- J'ai envie de crêpes, continua Stiles, tu me les amènes au lit ?

\- Ça va pas non, tu descends avec moi.

Tout en protestant, le jeune homme enfila un pull pour en pas avoir froid et suivit Scott dans la cuisine. Avant que celui-ci ne le lui demande, il sortit triomphalement une recette de crêpes d'un tiroir. Sous les directives du brun, il lui donna de la farine, du sucre, des œufs et du lait. Puis ils firent la pâte en tâchant de ne pas trop salir la cuisine. Stiles sortit un crêpier qui avait six petits moules pour faire six mini-crêpes par tournées.

Quand les premières furent cuitent, le jeune homme se rappela brusquement de quelque chose et disparu dans le garde-manger en laissant son ami seul. Cinq minutes après, il revint avec un pot de Nutella qu'il posa sur la table. Puis il attrapa une crêpe et la tartina généreusement avant de l'avaler.

\- Le problème avec ces crêpes, marmonna-t-il la bouche pleine, c'est que ça se mange trop vite.

Scott ne put qu'acquiescer et ils avalèrent chacun une dizaine de crêpes avant d'être rassasiés. Puis, voyant que le temps passait, Scott ne tarda pas à déclarer qu'il fallait qu'il rentre s'il ne voulait pas que sa mère s'aperçoive qu'il avait découché sans la prévenir.

\- Mais elle a l'habitude que tu sois chez moi…

\- Tu veux que je revienne ce soir ? demanda-t-il sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

S'il avait pu, Stiles en aurait dansé de joie. Pourtant il se contenta de murmurer un petit « oui » en rougissant.

\- Bon… du coup j'y vais… on se revoit au lycée…

Le loup se dépêcha de s'en aller, affreusement gêné par sa proposition et pourtant incapable de la regretter. Il ne voulait plus le voir avec des cernes comme la veille, ça ne ressemblait tellement pas au Stiles qu'il connaissait que s'en était presque une torture de le voir comme ça.

* * *

tdah : troubles de l'apprentissage avec ou sans hyperactivité. En gros c'est une incapacité à ce concentrer plus de quelques minutes ce qui nuit à l'apprentissage.

La suite dimanche prochain ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Voila le deuxième chapitre, promis, il vous plaira tout autant ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en follow et en favori !

Les réponses au reviews, et je vous laisse lire sans plus de blabla.

Drew : Je suis contente que ça te plaise, voici la suite, j'espère que tu l'aimeras tout autant !

CaptainSardine : Ta review m'a fait trop rire, je sais pas si c'était le but, mais merci beaucoup XD Je suis contente que tu ai aimé et en plus que tu trouve ça bien écrit. Merci beaucoup. J'espère qu'il y aura autant de mignonitude dans ce chapitre ^^

* * *

Resté seul, Stiles sourit béatement. Il adorait qu'on s'occupe de lui. Il alla aussitôt se préparer pour aller au lycée et ne prit même pas le temps de rallumer son ordinateur. Quand il arriva devant sa salle de cours, il était neuf heures et demie. Il était donc très largement en avance. Ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, il regardait les mouches voler et les rares élèves passer quand Lydia vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il enleva sa musique pour lui faire la bise et ils commencèrent à discuter. Rapidement, la jeune fille dévia sur le sujet qui l'intéressait le plus :

\- Tu as meilleur mine aujourd'hui, je préfère te voir comme ça.

\- Oui, Scott est passé hier soir et on a pas mal discuté. Je me suis endormi en l'écoutant raconter un truc inintéressant.

C'était un gros mensonge et il le savait parfaitement. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas dire à Lydia que son meilleur ami s'était occupé de lui comme d'un enfant capricieux. Il ruinerait totalement ses maigres chances. Malgré son sourire en coin, la rousse ne précisa pas qu'elle avait appelé Scott pour qu'il se bouge et préféra changer de sujet.

\- Au fait, commença-t-elle songeuse en regardant passer Danny, depuis qu'Allison est… partie… je trouve qu'ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés Scott et Danny, tu ne trouves pas ? A mon avis, ils iraient bien ensemble, ils seraient mignons.

Stiles fixa Lydia à la fois affolé et furieux. Ça, ce n'était pas possible ! Pas alors qu'il avait l'impression que Scott faisait de nouveau attention à lui. Et puis avec Danny… non, son loup s'ennuierait, Danny était bien trop calme. Scott avait besoin de quelqu'un de plus énergique. De toute façon, le jeune homme en avait probablement marre des loups-garous puisque son ex était partit entre autre à cause de sa nature.

Sûr de son raisonnement, Stiles écarta Danny de la liste des potentiels petits amis de Scott.

\- Tu penses, je ne les ai jamais trouvé très proche moi…

\- C'est normal, expliqua Lydia, tous les deux vous êtes fusionnels, il ne peut pas l'être avec une autre personne. Tu t'es jamais imaginé plus qu'ami avec lui ?

Prenant une jolie couleur tomate, il fit précipitamment « non » de la tête. Puis il se répéta fermement qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui s'était passé entre eux cette nuit et disait ça sur un coup de tête pour le gêner.

Comme pour lui donner raison, Lydia rit doucement et n'insista pas. Au contraire, elle parla de leurs prochains contrôles et des programmes de révision qu'elle avait commencé à faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Scott et Danny arrivèrent et ils entrèrent tous en classe. Stiles se plaça bien vite entre les deux hommes. Non pas qu'il devenait parano, mais maintenant que Lydia lui avait mis cette idée en tête, il remarquait pleins de petits signes qui l'inquiétaient. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un lui pique de nouveau sa place dans le cœur de Scott.

Aussi passa-t-il la journée à observer tous les faits et gestes de son ami pour voir qui pourrait l'intéresser et qui pourrait être intéressé par lui. Il ne tarda pas à détester tous les gens qui lui parlaient et encore plus ceux qui mettaient familièrement la main sur son épaule ou son bras. Pourtant c'étaient des gestes innocents, faits par des gens qui étaient ses amis, donc qui n'avaient pas besoin de raisons pour le faire.

A chaque fois qu'il se faisait ces réflexions, il soupirait, attirant le regard de Scott et essayait de se reconcentrer sur le cours qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Au final, il avait eut l'impression d'avoir été désagréable avec tout le monde toute la journée et s'en voulait un peu de partager sa mauvaise humeur avec tout le monde. Surtout que contrairement à eux, il pourrait profiter de Scott ce soir.

Derrière lui, Lydia se reprenait souvent quand un sourire où un ricanement peu discret menaçait de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Elle pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner tant il se cassait la tête à essayer de comprendre l'évident. Il allait falloir qu'elle parle à Scott, sinon ils n'y arriveraient jamais. Elle soupira en se disant qu'elle avait probablement trouvé sa voie en voulant devenir thérapeute de couple. Elle essayait et arrivait souvent à aider tout le monde, mais dès que ça la concernait, elle perdait tous ses moyens.

Tout en faisant les exercices que le professeur de math leur avait donnés, elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait qu'à appeler l'alpha pour lui donner quelques petites pistes. Et qui sait, peut être qu'il pourrait lui rendre la pareille sans s'en rendre compte. Un peu dans les nuages, elle continua à écrire sur son cahier sans vraiment se concentrer, simplement pour ne pas que le prof se rende compte qu'elle pensait à autre chose.

Après les cours, Stiles étaient rentré chez lui tandis que Scott allait à l'entrainement de Lacrosse. Lydia le suivit jusqu'au stade où elle l'attendit sur les gradins que les garçons sortent du vestiaire. Quand le brun la vit, il alla s'installer à côté d'elle.

\- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, j'ai vu que Stiles allait mieux se matin. Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi.

\- Tu supposes bien. D'ailleurs, je pense que demain, il sera en forme aussi.

\- Ce serait bien s'il pouvait aller aussi bien tous les matins, vraiment bien.

Scott rougit un peu en comprenant son sous-entendu. Mais l'un dans l'autre, passer toutes ses nuits avec Stiles était une perspective des plus agréables. Et peut être même plus si affinité… sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'en amour il ne fallait pas se fermer de portes. C'était peut être le moment de suivre ses conseils. Il sourit à Lydia qui le lui rendit.

\- D'ailleurs, tu me rendrais service si tu allais demander à Derek de laisser Stiles tranquille un moment avec les recherches qu'il lui demande de faire dès que Peter ne veux pas répondre à ses questions.

Elle rosit légèrement et accepta avec empressement de se charger de lui passer le message. Puis elle partit faire la commission et Scott se dirigea vers le terrain. Il fit l'entrainement avec les autres et joua aussi bien que d'habitude bien qu'impatient d'en terminer avec ça. Il était pressé de retrouver Stiles qui s'était fait dispensé d'entrainement quand le coach s'était rendu compte qu'il était encore plus distrait que d'habitude. Et connaissant le jeune homme, ne n'était pas peu dire.

Il ne s'attarda pas au vestiaire, prenant sa douche en quelques minutes avant de sauter dans ses vêtements et de rentrer chez lui. Sa mère était toujours là, debout dans la cuisine en train de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire pour le dîner. Quand son fils entra, elle le salua avec son éternel sourire. La voyant de bonne humeur, Scott décida de lui annoncer tout de suite qu'il passerait la soirée et la nuit chez Stiles.

Bien sûr, le shérif lui avait parlé de l'état de son fils. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui et à son avis, la présence de son enfant ne pouvait qu'aider Stiles à remonter la pente. Aussi accepta-t-elle sans poser d'avantage de questions. De toute façon, elle savait très bien que même si elle lui interdisait d'aller chez son ami, Scott trouverait un moyen de lui désobéir. Il tenait trop au fils Stilinski pour s'arrêter au détail qu'était le souhait de sa mère.

Il la remercia en l'embrassant, prit des gâteaux pour le goûter et partit dans sa chambre faire ses devoirs. Il soupira et s'assit à son bureau pour se pencher sur des exercices de physique chimie. Pendant ce temps, il reçu deux sms, qu'il regarda une fois qu'il eut terminé, une heure après. Le premier venait de Lydia qui lui assurait que Derek ne dérangerait pas Stiles avant un moment. Le deuxième venait de ce dernier et lui demandait quand est-ce qu'il venait.

Il semblait pressé de le revoir et cela le fit sourire. S'il avait pu, il y serait allé aussitôt, mais devait continuer à avoir de bonnes notes en classes s'il ne voulait pas abandonner son rêve de devenir vétérinaire. Il ferma ses cahiers, prit sa veste et descendit en hurlant à sa mère qu'il y allait. Puis il sortit et, comme la veille, alla chez Stiles à pied.

Mais par contre, il sonna quand il arriva. Il n'eut que quelques secondes à attendre avant que Stiles ne vienne lui ouvrir la porte. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait deux hypothèses, soit il avait acquit la même vitesse que les loups-garous, ce qui était peu probable, soit il patientait à côté de la porte depuis un bon moment. Vu ses lèvres mordillées à cause de l'impatience, la deuxième hypothèse était probablement la bonne.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu m'attends ?

\- Non, j'étais devant la télé, répondit Stiles en rougissant légèrement sans le regarder dans les yeux.

Scott se contenta de ricaner sans lui dire que la télévision était éteinte. Puis il salua le shérif qui lisait le journal sans son fauteuil. Ce dernier lui retourna un geste de la main sans lever les yeux, mais au fond, il était ravi de le voir. Il était sûr que c'était lui qui avait décollé son fils de son ordinateur. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Stiles avait trépigné sur le canapé depuis qu'il était rentré des cours.

Le jeune homme amena son ami dans sa chambre sans lui laisser le temps de s'attarder avec son père. Il ne voulait pas que celui-ci vende la mèche sur ses précédentes activités.

\- Alors, demanda Stiles une fois assis sur son lit, qu'est ce que tu fais pour m'occuper se soir ?

\- On est chez toi, tu te débrouilles.

Il soupira de manière boudeuse, laissa tomber sur son lit et prit son livre avant de se retourner sur le ventre pour le continuer. Scott le regarda fixement pendant cinq bonnes minutes, détaillant son visage et la courbe que formait son dos quand il était appuyé sur ses avant bras. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi si peu de filles s'intéressaient à lui. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne, mais lui le trouvait presque parfait, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres. Un jour, il compterait tous les grains de beauté qu'il avait sur le visage, et peut être même ceux qu'il avait sur tout le reste du corps.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour regarder ce qu'il lisait et retint un grognement. Stiles était incorrigible. Et lui qui croyait qu'il n'y avait qu'internet pour se renseigner sur la mythologie, il avait oublié tous les livres de fantastiques. Comme disait Peter, toutes les légendes avaient une base de vérité. Mécontent de ne pas pouvoir sortir toutes ces histoires de la tête de Stiles et de le voir obnubilé par Kira, il lui arracha le livre des mains.

Bien sûr, cela fit hurler son ami d'indignation. Aussitôt, il se jeta sur Scott, manquant de le faire tomber du lit pour essayer de récupérer son précieux bien. Rapidement, leur dispute se transforma en un chahut amical et se fut au tour du loup-garou de s'assurer que Stiles ne glisse pas de ses genoux. Il aimait le tenir comme ça, un bras autour de sa taille, pendant qu'il gigotait pour lui reprendre son livre, même s'il devait faire tous les efforts du monde pour que sa main ne glisse pas sur ses fesses par inadvertance.

Prenant visiblement conscience que tous ses efforts seraient vains puisque le loup était plus rapide que lui, Stiles cessa tous mouvements et le regarda en croisant les bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Scott avec son sourire le plus innocent.

\- J'apprécierais récupérer mon livre, si Monsieur le loup le permet.

\- Je pense que Monsieur le loup ne va pas te le permettre. Il trouve sincèrement que tu travailles trop et qu'il faut te ménager un peu.

Stiles rougit un peu et fit la moue. Il n'aimait pas quand quelqu'un se prenait pour sa mère, mais il fallait avouer que l'intérêt de Scott sur sa personne était très agréable.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu suggères alors ?

\- Un cinéma ?

\- Non, les films sont nuls en se moment.

Scott soupira devant sa mauvaise volonté évidente. Malgré tout, il se creusa la tête pour trouver une autre idée, sans succès. Il était déconcentré par le poids du jeune homme sur ses cuisses. Il eut un soupir tremblant et se força à fixer ses yeux et non ses lèvres.

\- Tu voudrais faire quelque chose en particulier ? finit-il par demander. Enfin, autre chose que lire tes bouquins qui racontent probablement un tas de bêtises.

S'il avait été une fille, Stiles lui aurait sourit et se serait empresser de lui dire qu'il ne désirait rien d'autre qu'être dans ses bras et que s'il pouvait masser son cuir chevelu il serait au paradis. Mais il était un homme et n'oserait jamais demander ça, même à son meilleur ami.

\- Les livres ne disent pas que des bêtises ! Regarde tous ceux qui parlent des loups-garous, il y a beaucoup de choses vraies dedans !

Scott dut convenir que c'était exact. A contre cœur, il lui rendit son livre. Il ne voulait pas se fâcher avec lui alors qu'il était arrivé depuis moins d'une heure. Il fut tout de même récompensé par un sourire lumineux. Stiles se remit donc à sa lecture, mais ne bougea pas et resta à cheval sur les jambes de Scott. Le loup-garou tint une vingtaine de minutes avant de se tortiller pour essayer de trouver une position plus confortable.

Ses mouvements avaient dérangé le jeune homme qui posa son livre sur la table de nuit et bougea pour ne plus être sur Scott.

\- Tu veux aller manger ? demanda-t-il en regardant l'heure.

\- A condition que ce soit toi qui cuisine, oui.

Stiles lui tira la langue et descendit dans la cuisine voir ce que son père voulait manger. Après une petite discussion que Scott n'entendit pas, il revint et sortit une boite de plat préparé qu'il versa dans une casserole et mit à chauffer.

\- Tu vois, moi aussi je sais faire la cuisine !

Scott éclata de rire et lui assura qu'il était un véritable chef cuistot et que tout était réussi pour peu que ce soit faire avec le cœur. Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur avec le shérif qui s'était joint à eux, attiré par l'odeur de la nourriture. Il prit des nouvelles de Mélissa et Scott en profita pour lui glisser qu'elle trouvait que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait invité la famille Stilinski à dîner. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'étonne si Mélissa leur proposait de venir manger un de ses soirs. Le shérif accepta par avance l'invitation avant que son téléphone sonne.

\- N'oubliez pas de faire la vaisselle les jeunes, je dois repasser au bureau signer un papier, j'en ai pour une petite demi-heure. Et ne fait pas sauter la maison Stiles, demanda le shérif quelques minutes après avoir déroché en grognant.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent sagement et terminèrent leur dessert en silence. Puis ils firent ce qu'on leur avait demandé sans oublier les casseroles avant de remonter dans la chambre de Stiles.

Là, le téléphone de Scott clignotait, signe qu'il avait reçu un texto. Le jeune humain sauta aussitôt dessus pour le lire et resta un instant perplexe.

\- Pourquoi Lydia t'envois un message disant « C'est en bonne voie, plus que toi à caser » ? demanda-t-il en agitant le portable sous le nez de son propriétaire.

\- Rien, marmonna Scott, oublis ça, c'est une lubie de Lydia. Elle est heureuse donc elle veut que tout le monde le soit.

Stiles sentit son cœur se serrer. Son ami partageait quelque chose avec la jeune fille et ne voulait pas le lui raconter. Il ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour lui dire avec qui il aimerait sortir. Il était évident que dès qu'il connaitrait son nom, Stiles se mettrait à la haïr comme personne, mais c'était un détail. Il se força à prendre un ton normal pour lui quémander les informations qu'il désirait :

\- Aller raconte-moi, si ça se trouve je ne la connais pas !

Scott le regarda étrangement avant de secouer la tête et décida de laisser passer une bride du secret pour voir comme il allait réagir :

\- Si, tu le connais.

« Le », songea Stiles, c'était donc un homme. Peut être Danny, comme l'avait suggérer Lydia. Peut être même qu'elle lui en avait parlé pour le préparer à l'annonce de Scott ! Il lui lança un regard paniqué :

\- C'est Danny hein ? J'en étais sûr, Lydia m'en a parler ce matin ! Mais tu aurais dû me le dire, j'en t'en aurais pas voulu…

Scott entrouvrit la bouche de surprise. C'était dingue comme les informations se transformaient, un vrai téléphone arabe. Il aimait beaucoup Lydia, mais si elle mettait des idées comme ça dans la tête de Stiles ça n'allait pas bien se passer.

\- De toute façon ça ne me gêne pas, tu aimes qui tu veux… Tu resteras mon meilleur ami dans tous les cas hein, c'est juste que… ça surprend… Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu étais obligé de tout me dire, c'est pas comme si j'étais jaloux ou quoi que ce soit, bredouillait le jeune homme les yeux baissés.

Il s'emmêlait un peu dans ce qu'il disait et répétait plusieurs fois la même chose sans réussir à exprimer ce qu'il voulait. Il finit par se détourner et s'assit sur son lit en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. En le voyant désemparé comme ça, Scott se mit à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le réconforter.

\- Ce n'est pas Danny… et même si ça avait été lui, il est encore amoureux Ethan.

-Oui, mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais » Stiles, ce n'est pas Danny.

Il voulait croire Scott, vraiment, mais ça ne changeait rien à la situation. Il voulait le loup pour lui tout seul. Avec un soupir, il laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule et se colla contre lui.

Scott savait que c'était le bon moment pour lui parler et lui dire qu'il voulait passer toute sa vie à ses côtés pas seulement parce que son loup avait besoin d'un compagnon, mais aussi parce que la partie humaine en lui avait besoin du garçon qui était son meilleur ami, il le connaissait par cœur, qui saurait l'accepter avec ces qualités et ses défauts. Il n'aurait pas besoin de faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre, comme avec Allison qui avait du mal à accepter sa partie lupine.

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant quelques minutes sans bouger. Puis Stiles se détacha de lui à contrecœur pour reprendre contenance. En voyant la mine déçue de Scott, il se demanda s'il avait bien fait mais se voyait encore moins y retourner contre lui comme si de rien n'était. En plein dilemme, il se mordilla la lèvre avant de marmonner qu'il aimerait aller se coucher parce qu'il était encore fatigué.

Pour ne pas le gêner d'avantage, le loup accepta même s'il était à peine dix heures du soir. Chacun dans un coin de la chambre, ils se déshabillèrent et remirent leur pyjama. Puis ils se retrouvèrent face à face, Stiles allongé dans son lit, la couverture remontée jusque sous son nez et incapable de détacher ses yeux du torse de son ami. Ses joues rougirent et Scott entendit parfaitement les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

Cette fois-ci, se promis le brun, il ne reculerait pas. Il souleva la couette pour s'installer dessous à son tour et se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs bras se touchent. Il laissa à Stiles tout le temps qu'il fallait pour s'éloigner s'il le voulait.

Ce dernier ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que voulait faire le loup, mais appréciait cette proximité. Au contraire, il espérait qu'il passe son bras autour de ses épaules comme tout à l'heure.

\- On pourrait regarder un film, proposa Stiles pour rester un peu plus longtemps contre lui.

\- Tu ne voulais pas dormir ?

\- J'ai changé d'avis.

Scott leva les yeux au ciel mais se leva pour prendre l'ordinateur portable du jeune homme et son chargeur.

\- Tu veux regarder quoi ? demanda-t-il en se rasseyant.

\- Annabelle ! s'exclama Stiles après avoir réfléchit quelques instants.

Scott qui avait espéré que son ami s'endorme rapidement devant le film abandonna aussitôt cette idée. Franchement, pourquoi ça en particulier ? C'était un film d'horreur et ça ne valait même pas ce qu'ils voyaient dans la réalité.

Ravi, Stiles s'installa confortablement à côté de Scott. Il serait toujours temps plus tard de lui sauter dans les bras en jouant le pauvre petit humain effrayé. Ce qui ne serait pas totalement faux. Ces films avaient toujours tendance à le rendre nerveux.

Le pc entre eux, le brun lança le générique.

Il attendit presque trois quarts d'heure avant d'oser jeter un regard en coin à Stiles. Ce dernier était totalement absorbé par l'écran et ne faisait plus du tout attention à lui. Pourtant, quand le démon apparu à l'écran il sursauta et attrapa la main de Scott pour la serrer fermement. Le loup entendait son cœur battre à toute allure.

En espérant qu'il ne faisait pas de bêtises, Scott passa son bras autour de sa taille et le tira contre lui en retenant l'ordinateur avec son autre main pour ne pas qu'il glisse. Tout en calmant ses tremblements, le jeune homme se blottit contre lui. Durant le restant du film, Scott eut l'impression qu'il essayait de se fondre en lui tant il se pressait contre son torse. Avec un sourire heureux, le loup décrocha du film, uniquement préoccupé par le garçon dans ses bras. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre pour être heureux.

Quand le film se termina, Stiles ne bougea pas, espérant faire croire qu'il dormait pour ne pas avoir à se pousser. Le loup gloussa et posa l'ordinateur au sol.

\- Je sais que tu ne dors pas, signala-t-il.

Le jeune homme rougit mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Ce n'était pas utile qu'il se ridiculise d'avantage. Scott remit adroitement les oreillers correctement et s'allongea sans lâcher Stiles. Il hésita un peu avant d'embrasser son front et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Un sourire heureux apparu sur son visage et malgré son rougissement il se détendit complètement, ferma les yeux et laissa le sommeil l'emporter doucement.

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut, affolé et fermement enserré par des bras fort. Il se débattit pour essayer de s'échapper en poussant des gémissements terrifiés.

\- Stiles ! Arrête, Stiles !

Il se calma lentement en reconnaissant la voix de Scott. Haletant toujours d'angoisse, il se serra alors contre son ami et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il ne se rappelait pas de ce qui lui faisait si peur, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de trembler.

\- Chut, c'est finit maintenant, murmura Scott contre ses cheveux. Je suis là, je te protège.

Bien qu'un peu rassuré par ses paroles, il resserra sa prise autour du loup pour ne pas qu'il parte. Comme s'il sentait que sa crainte était toujours présente, Scott continua à lui chuchoter des mots réconfortants qui lui assuraient qu'il était en sécurité tout en caressant ses cheveux et son dos.

Lentement, Stiles se calma et fut fier de lui quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait réussis à retenir ses larmes. Mais il était parfaitement incapable de lâcher Scott. Heureusement, il semblerait que le brun n'ait pas l'intention de le laisser s'échapper et continuait à le bercer en espérant qu'il se rendorme.

Mais le jeune homme pensait à tout sauf à se recoucher. Hors de question qu'il fasse un autre cauchemar en présence de Scott. Hors de question qu'il fasse un autre cauchemar tout court d'ailleurs. Il détestait vraiment dormir et ne se gêna pas pour le faire savoir :

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on regarde un autre film ?

\- Il est trois heures du matin Stiles, répondit-il d'un ton excessivement raisonnable. C'est l'heure de dormir, pas de regarder la télé.

S'il n'avait pas eut peur de fâcher Scott, il aurait protesté en lui rappelant les nuits blanches qu'ils passaient à faire des marathons Star Wars.

\- Distrais-moi alors… demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

\- Tu as peur de refaire un cauchemar ?

Un peu honteux, il fit « oui » de la tête. Pourtant, il attendant avec impatience l'idée qu'allait trouver Scott pour l'aider.

Hésitant, le loup-garou ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour accéder à ses désires. Oh, il avait bien une petite idée, mais il ne savait pas si elle serait bien accueillie. Puis, en sentant les petits tremblements qui l'agitaient encore de temps en temps, il se décida. D'une main, il releva le menton de Stiles et le regarda quelques secondes avant de se pencher vers lui. Si avec ça il n'oubliait pas ce qui l'effrayait, il n'aurait aucune solution.

Tendrement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami en essayant de se convaincre qu'il ne faisait pas une énorme erreur.

Stiles ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qui passait. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ressentir une légère pression au niveau de sa bouche. Pourtant, c'était chaud, c'était agréable et surtout, ça venait de Scott. Quelques secondes après, quand il se rendit compte que le loup l'embrassait, il s'écarta brusquement en rougissant plus que jamais.

\- Oh Stiles, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du faire ça sans te demander la permission ! Je suis tellement désolé…

Persuadé d'avoir fait une bêtise en se laissant submerger par son envie, le brun s'écarta aussitôt de lui et sortit du lit. Nerveusement, il commença à chercher ses vêtements, certain que Stiles ne voudrait plus de lui à ses côtés pendant un moment à cause de cet incident.

Remettant ses idées en place, Stiles mit du temps à comprendre que Scott était en train de partir. Mais une fois qu'il eut saisit la chose il sauta à son tour hors du lit et l'empêcha de sortir par la fenêtre. Collé à son dos et les bras entourant fermement son torse, il cherchait ses mots.

\- Reste… demanda-t-il.

\- Même si…

\- Surtout si tu m'embrasses, le coupa Stiles en le serrant un peu plus fortement.

Avec un sourire, Scott se retourna pour s'assurer qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Mais il vit dans les yeux de son ami la même hésitation que dans les siens et fut sûr d'une chose : Stiles ne savait pas non plus dans quoi il s'embarquait, mais il voulait y aller. Il n'eut alors plus aucuns doutes. Il allait l'accompagner car il n'imaginait pas la vie sans lui.

Pour lui montrer qu'il avait bien l'intention de le satisfaire, Scott posa de nouveau un petit baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le pousser doucement vers le lit. Il sentit bien que le jeune homme se raidissait à mesure qu'ils approchaient du matelas mais mit ça sur le compte de sa peur des cauchemars.

Quand il fut sous la couette, il se déshabilla de nouveau pour se mettre plus à l'aise.

\- Tu-tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça maintenant ? bredouilla Stiles.

Scott jeta un regard interrogateur à son visage rouge brique. Bien sûr qu'il voulait dormir maintenant, il était toujours trois heures du matin. Il hocha donc la tête en signe d'assentiment sans prendre la peine de parler. C'était évident.

Avec surprise, le loup regarda son compagnon s'enfoncer un peu plus sous la couette en se tortillant de gêne. Il s'assit au bord du lit et fronça les sourcils. Il y avait clairement un problème de taille, sinon Stiles ne se serait pas écarté de lui comme ça. Il réfléchit un instant avant qu'un doute ne vienne titiller son esprit.

\- Ote-moi un doute, demanda Scott, à quoi tu penses ?

Stiles lui lança un regard agacé, trop gêner pour répondre à la question. Franchement, que faisaient deux jeunes de leur âge après s'être embrassés quand il y avait un lit à porté de main ? De toute façon, il faudrait bien qu'il passe à la casserole un jour où l'autre.

Son mutisme sembla pourtant répondre à Scott qui hésita entre se mettre à rire et concrétiser sa peur. En entendant son cœur battre à tout rompre, il choisit la première option. Avec un sourire, il caressa sa joue, l'embrassa de nouveau et chuchota :

\- Vu l'heure qu'il est, je pensais tout simplement à dormir.

Le soulagement et la honte se succédèrent sur le visage de Stiles avant qu'il ne se mette à rire. Il s'était emballé pour rien. Cette fois-ci, quand le loup se recoucha, il se blottit aussitôt contre lui pour profiter de sa chaleur. Finalement, tout s'était bien terminé.

* * *

Comme d'hab' la suite (et fin) dimanche prochain ^^ Merci à tous pour toutes vos reviews !


	3. Chapter 3

Et voila le dernier chapitre, le dénouement de cette petite histoire ^^ Je remercie tous ceux qui m'on mis en favori ou en follows, même s'ils n'ont pas laissés de reviews (peut être que pour le dernier chapitre... ;))

Aller, je vous laisse lire, surtout que ce chapitre est un peu plus que les autres ! Attention, le rating M (Ma en réalité) se justifie ici.

* * *

Leur relation continua comme ça pendant plusieurs semaines. Le soir, Scott entrait dans la chambre de Stiles par la fenêtre et se dernier se laissait câliner joyeusement. Ils regardaient des films, jouaient aux jeux vidéos ou bien Stiles lisait pendant que le brun envoyait des textos à un membre de sa meute. Pour consacrer son temps aux bras de Scott, il avait arrêté de faire des recherches inutiles sur internet ou à la bibliothèque et passait toutes ses nuits à dormir avec son petit ami.

S'il avait put, il aurait continué comme ça longtemps, mais un jour Lydia avait soulevé une question cruciale. Qu'en était-il du sexe ? Heureusement qu'ils étaient seuls à ce moment-là car il avait cru mourir de honte. Il avait balbutié que tout se passait très bien, merci pour eux, mais la jeune fille s'était contenté de lui adressé un sourire entendu. Elle n'était pas dupe une seule seconde et il avait commencé à se poser des questions. Etait-ce normal de ne pas avoir fait l'amour avec son copain quand ça faisait un mois qu'on était avec ? Il n'avait malheureusement pas de référence en la matière et n'osait pas en parler aux autres loups-garous.

Malgré tout, il supposa que le jour ou Scott ne tiendrait plus et aurait besoin de faire ça, il lui en parlerait. Pas que lui n'en avait pas envie, au contraire. Parfois il suffisait d'un baiser pour qu'il sente une douce chaleur apparaitre au creux de ses reins, mais il n'osait pas réclamer d'avantage, il voulait que Scott prenne les devants. Mais visiblement, il devrait faire quelque chose pour le décider sinon il risquait de devenir vieux garçon.

Quelques jours après cette discussion avec Lydia, Scott rejoignit Stiles devant leur salle de cours et lui effleura la main en le saluant. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas étaler leur relation au grand jour et d'éviter les gestes trop affectueux pour ne pas risquer de réactions homophobes. Cela n'aurait pas dérangé le loup, au contraire, il aurait été ravi de leur montrer qu'il ne fallait pas se moquer de son petit ami. Il ne voulait pas que les regards pèsent à son humain, lui avait la meute mais la relation qu'avait Stiles avec leurs amis étaient légèrement différente de la sienne. Il ne ressentirait pas leur soutient de la même façon.

Quelques minutes après, le loup reçu un sms qui le fit sourire avant qu'il ne range son portable.

\- C'était qui ? demanda Stiles, curieux.

\- Quelqu'un…

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux face à la réponse avant de faire la moue et de s'approcher lentement de lui. Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne avec eux dans le couloir, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Scott pour se serrer contre lui. Avec un petit soupir, le loup répondit à l'étreinte et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux. Il adorait son odeur, elle lui donnait envie de le mordre… mais avant qu'il ait pu poser un baiser dans son cou, le jeune homme se recula et agita le portable qu'il venait de lui prendre.

Il fit la grimace en voyant à quel point il pouvait se laisser embobiner mais le laissa regarder dedans. Stiles alla directement regarder ses textos pour voir ce qu'il avait reçu. Le dernier en date venait de Danny. En fronçant les sourcils il hésita à l'ouvrir avant de se décider. Il n'avait pas oublié que Lydia lui avait dit qu'ils iraient bien ensemble.

« Je suis pressé qu'on se voit tous les deux. »

Hésitant entre pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et le frapper, Stiles brandit le téléphone en face de Scott et cria :

\- Pourquoi il veut te voir ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'y suis pas encore allé.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Evidemment. Tu es sûr que tout va bien, Stiles ? demanda Scott surpris par l'attitude de son petit-ami.

Mais ce dernier se contenta d'hocher la tête et de rentrer en cours pour échapper à la discussion. Scott soupira devant la complexité du garçon et le suivit. Il s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa main sur sa cuisse. Stiles ne s'écarta pas, mais ne fit pas de mouvement qu'il indiquait qu'il appréciait le geste. Il était donc clair qu'il boudait et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ça avait un rapport avec Danny, probablement, mais il ne voyait pas où était le problème. Le jeune homme voulait le voir parce qu'il avait une grande nouvelle à lui annoncer, point, il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin.

Stiles resta distant avec lui tout le reste de la journée malgré ses tentatives pour lui faire dire exactement ce qui le dérangeait avec Danny. Scott laissait définitivement tomber quand le garçon lui lança un regard mauvais qui signifiait « tu vas dormir dans ton lit ce soir, pas dans le mien » et décida dans lui parler plus tard.

Pendant l'entrainement de Lacrosse, il essaya de se comporter normalement avec son petit-ami sans lui montrer qu'il lui en voulait pour son silence. De toute façon, comme Stiles était remplaçant, il n'était sur le terrain que pour de courtes périodes. Après avoir couru dans tous les sens pendant deux heures, Scott fut content que le coach siffle la fin de l'entraînement. Il alla se doucher avec les autres et fit signe à Danny de l'attendre quand il le vit s'approcher de lui au milieu des autres garçons.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et sortit l'attendre sur les gradins sous le regard assassin de Stiles. D'habitude c'était à lui qu'on parlait, parce qu'il arrivait à dédramatiser toutes les situations et à donner des conseils en même temps. Alors pourquoi cette fois-ci c'était à Scott qu'on parlait ? D'habitude il se confiait à Lydia ou à lui. Danny avait un faible pour son loup ou quoi ? Décidé à faire la tête pour montrer qu'on ne le faisait pas passer derrière un ami sans en subir les conséquences, Stiles rentra chez lui sans faire attention à la mine déçue de Scott.

Quelques minutes après, ce dernier sortit et s'assit à côté de Danny.

\- Alors, qu'est ce qui se passe de si secret pour que tu ne puisses pas me le dire par message ?

Il se retient de lui demander ce qui se passait avec Stiles et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, pianota un instant dessus avant de le lui tendre.

\- Lis tout, demanda-t-il.

Sagement, le loup obtempéra et parcouru les textos des yeux.

« Tu me manques…

\- C'est toi qui as décidé de partir.

\- Je pensais que ça ferait moins mal, mais en fait, c'est encore pire.

\- Ce n'est plus mon problème.

\- Si je reviens, tu me laisseras te montrer que je veux être pardonné ? »

Scott lui rendit son portable et dit :

\- Je suis content qu'Ethan revienne.

Il se mit à rire en voyant le visage légèrement rouge de son ami.

\- Au fait, pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à son dernier message ?

\- Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire…

Les deux garçons passèrent la demi-heure suivante à chercher ce qu'il convenait de répondre à Ethan sans lui donner l'impression que la partie était gagnée d'avance. Malgré leurs efforts, ils ne trouvèrent rien de satisfaisant.

\- Je demanderais à Stiles ce soir, promis Scott en se levant pour partir.

Danny le remercia et lui tapa dans le dos en lui disant qu'il espérait que sa relation se passerait mieux que la sienne.

\- Forcément puisque je connais Stiles aussi bien que je me connais moi, répondit-il avec un sourire lumineux.

Puis les garçons se séparèrent.

Mélissa devait rentrer tard de l'hôpital ce soir-là, si bien que Scott décida de ne pas repasser chez lui et d'aller directement voir Stiles. Il n'aurait qu'à manger là-bas. Comme d'habitude, il grimpa jusqu'à la fenêtre du jeune homme et l'ouvrit. Ou tout du moins il essaya. Il avait dit à Stiles qu'il devrait mieux fermer sa fenêtre le soir un nombre incalculable de fois et il trouva très étrange que ce dernier suive son conseil cette nuit là précisément.

Malgré les rideaux tirés derrière la vitre, il voyait de la lumière et supposa que Stiles devait être dans la pièce. Le loup toqua doucement contre le carreau pour l'alerter de sa présence, mais rien ne bougea. Il essaya une seconde fois avant de se dire que la situation était vraiment anormale. D'abord Stiles lui faisait la tête toute la journée et ensuite il refusait de le laisser entrer chez lui. Il y avait forcément quelque chose qui n'allait pas entre eux.

Il alla frapper à la porte d'entrée en espérant que le shérif serait là et pourrait lui ouvrir, mais de nouveau personne ne répondit. Franchement, il ne comprenait pas. Qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que son petit ami lui en veuille à ce point ? Déçut, il envoya un texto à Stiles, lui souhaitant une bonne soirée et rentra chez lui. Finalement, son histoire se passait presque aussi mal que celle de Danny. Mais au moins, lui savait qu'il pourrait s'expliquer avec le garçon plus tard…

Quand il entendit la vibration caractéristique de son téléphone, Stiles sauta dessus en espérant que Scott aurait compris la raison de sa jalousie. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que le loup lui souhaite simplement une bonne soirée. Il aurait pu insister un peu plus pour le voir quand même ! Il ne suffisait pas de toquer pour qu'il accoure aussitôt ! Vexé, il ne répondit pas et lança rageusement son portable sur son lit. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter si peu d'attention ?

Il voulait que Scott comprenne ce qu'il voulait mais n'arrivait pas toujours à le lui expliquer clairement. Comme la fois où il avait voulu prendre une douche avec le loup. Avec humour, il avait dit que son père ne serait pas à la maison avant un moment et qu'il serait peu être temps de passer par la case salle de bain. Scott lui avait souri, comme d'habitude, et lui avait dit d'y aller le premier. Ce à quoi il avait répondu qu'il était très fatigué et qu'il n'avait pas envie d'attendre un quart d'heure que son petit ami finisse sa propre douche. Malgré le sous-entendu clair comme de l'eau de roche, le loup avait simplement dit qu'il la prendrait le lendemain matin en rentrant chez lui. Et Stiles était allé se laver tout seul.

Il ressassa cette question tout le reste de la nuit. Il ne dormi pas du tout, surfant sur différents forums qui l'intéressaient. C'était dingue le nombre de gens insomniaques qu'il y avait sur terre. Il ne trouva pas de solution pour que Scott se comporte en Alpha, mais il s'était bien amusé tout de même. D'un certain côté, ça lui rappelait la première nuit où le loup s'était vraiment occupé de lui. Il espérait qu'en voyant que ses cernes étaient revenues il se montrerait de nouveau calme et sûr de lui quand il lui ordonnerait quelque chose. Peut être même qu'il oublierait Danny pour se consacrer à lui.

Un peu plus joyeux, il alla se doucher avant de partir en direction du lycée.

Avant de croiser Scott, le jeune homme vit Lydia. Elle le regarda d'un air réprobateur mais ne s'arrêta pas, visiblement pressée de s'éloigner de lui, son téléphone pressé à l'oreille.

Scott ne le rejoint qu'une fois qu'il fut installé dans leur salle de classe. Il sembla hésiter un peu, mais finit par aller s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le loup ne dit rien, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Devait-il faire comme si de rien n'était ou au contraire lui demander ce qui se passer et exiger une réponse ? Il lui adressa un sourire timide en remarquant que son petit ami avait de nouveau l'air fatigué. Il n'aimait pas quand avait l'air d'aller mal. Il le fixa longuement avant de demander :

\- Tu as passé une mauvaise nuit ?

Stiles se contenta d'hocher la tête sans répondre.

\- C'est… C'est à cause du sms de Danny ?

De nouveau, il acquiesça. Scott se pencha vers lui pour lui chuchoter :

\- Je t'expliquerais tout à la pause de midi d'accord ? Si tu veux on peut même sécher les cours de cet après-midi.

Stiles lui lança un regard plein d'espoir et accepta. Si le loup était près à ne pas aller en cours, alors il devait tenir à ce qu'ils s'expliquent. Sous la table, pour que personne ne les voie, il attrapa la main de Scott et la serra très fort. Il ne l'aurait pas lâché si ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'écrire le cours. Ça ne le dérangerait pas vraiment, mais la prof n'apprécierait pas du tout et risquerait d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait sous la table avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de se séparer.

Il lui en voulait toujours, mais autant que tout a l'heure. Peut être que Scott aurait une très bonne explication et qu'il regretterait d'avoir bouder sans connaitre la raison de son comportement. Il ne réussit pas à se concentrer pendant le reste de la matinée. Il imaginait des centaines d'histoires, de la plus folle à la plus déprimante sans savoir si leur discussion allait bien se passer ou pas.

Dès que la cloche retentie, ils échappèrent discrètement à leurs amis. Stiles monta dans sa voiture et suivit son loup, qui était sur sa propre moto, jusqu'à chez lui. Il se gara devant l'entrée et attendit que Scott sorte de son garage pour lui ouvrir la porte.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux dans le canapé et Scott passé un bras autour des épaules de Stiles pour le rapprocher de lui. Il hésita à lui proposer de manger d'abord, mais se dit que ça ne ferait que retarder l'inévitable. Mais comment pouvait-il expliquer que Danny ne faisait que lui parler d'Ethan comme s'il voulait savoir si un autre loup-garou trouverait son comportement normal.

\- Alors, vous vous êtes dit quoi de si important hier soir, avec Danny ? demanda Stiles qui commençait à s'impatienter.

Prudemment, Scott opta pour la simplicité :

\- Il voulait me montrer les messages qu'il avait reçus d'Ethan.

\- Et c'est tout ? s'exclama Stiles sans y croire.

\- Oui. Ethan veut revenir ici et se remettre avec lui et il voulait en parler à quelqu'un. D'ailleurs je devais te demander ce qu'il pouvait lui répondre mais comme tu n'as pas voulu me voir hier soir…

Stiles rougit légèrement en entendant le reproche sous-jacent. Il s'était peut être un peu emballé, mais en même temps Scott ne l'aidait pas rester confiant. Pourquoi Scott ne devinait-il pas ce qu'il voulait ? Il était un alpha, il devait sentir ce dont avait besoin les membres de sa meute.

\- Si tu veux, proposa le loup-garou, j'appelle Danny pour lui demander de passer te montrer ça.

\- Non ! s'opposa Stiles aussitôt avant de réalisé qu'il avait répondu trop vite.

\- Bon, quel est le problème avec Danny ? Vous vous entendiez bien avant, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Il se tortilla de gêne un moment avant de décider de laisser sortir sa jalousie :

\- Tu es souvent avec lui… Et Lydia vous voyaient bien ensemble.

Scott compris soudainement le problème. Il ne l'avait jamais envisagé de cette manière, mais avant d'avoir la meute, tout ce qui comptait pour lui était Stiles et son approbation. Depuis qu'il était devenu un loup-garou, il s'était détaché de ça puisque la meute lui donnait ce soutient constant. Mais il oubliait sans cesse que, contrairement à lui, Stiles n'avait pas de meute comme lui. Et il restait surement tout seul, sans savoir si ce qu'il faisait était bien puisqu'il n'avait personne à qui demander.

A part Lydia et Danny, aucun humain n'était sortit avec un loup. Il ne pouvait pas en parler à la première puisque leur relation était presque exclusivement basée sur le sexe et le second allait directement parler avec son petit-ami. Quand on se mettait à la place de Stiles, il était donc normal de jalouser quelqu'un qui pouvait savoir ce que la personne qu'on aimait désirait.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Scott à son oreille.

Stiles se blottit contre lui en souriant.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu es pardonné.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il faudrait que je fasse pour que tu me pardonnes ?

Scott eut un moment de doute en entendant le cœur de son amant se mettre à battre plus vite. Soit il allait lui demander l'impossible, soit il le faisait marcher. Avec lui, il ne savait jamais ce qui allait se passer.

\- En fait, j'hésite.

\- Entre quoi et quoi ?

Stiles resta silencieux un instant avant de se retourner face à lui et lui dire très sérieusement :

\- Entre te demander de me faire l'amour maintenant et savoir pourquoi Lydia ne veux pas qu'on sache de quoi elle parle avec Derek.

Le loup hésita entre le regarder bouche-bée ou bien lui sauter dessus tout de suite. Comment pouvait-il lui annoncer ça comme ça alors qu'il avait le souvenir de la première nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble et de Stiles angoissé à l'idée de faire quelque chose de sexuel. Il n'avait même pas vu de signes qui pouvaient présager que son petit-ami ait envie de plus.

\- Je crois que je préfère la première demande…

Stiles lui envoya un regard remplit d'innocence, l'air de dire qu'il le savait déjà et que c'était justement pour ça qu'il le disait.

\- Mais je voulais savoir ce qui se passait entre Derek et Lydia, moi…

\- Demande-moi les deux, comme ça je serais pardonné pour ma prochaine bêtise.

Stiles lui lança un regard amusé. Scott savait tourner les choses à son avantage, mais tant qu'il recevait ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait aucune raison de le contredire. Il se contenta de lui sourire et d'aller quémander un baiser avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

\- Alors, raconte-moi.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas faire l'amour d'abord ? demanda-t-il en parsemant son cou de baisers.

\- Non, après tu vas « oublier », répondit-il en faisant le geste des guillemets avec ses doigts.

Il souffla comme un enfant boudeur mais lui répondit tout en passant ses mains sous son T-shirt pour le lui enlever.

\- Lydia est juste amoureuse de Derek et je l'ai un peu aidée à se rapprocher de lui pour la remercier de m'avoir poussée à aller chez toi quand ça n'allait pas.

\- Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus croustillant…

\- Je peux t'inventer une histoire avec des princesses et des dragons si tu veux, mais plus tard.

Stiles se mit à rire et s'accrocha un peu plus fort à lui quand il se leva pour le porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas que sa mère ait l'intuition qu'ils aient fait quoi que ce soit dans le salon auquel elle tenait tant.

Une fois le garçon déposé sur le lit avec douceur, Scott sauta sur sa bouche. Il ne pouvait pas attendre pour enfin revendiquer l'humain comme sien. Et ce dernier semblait tout disposer à le laisser faire ce qu'il voudrait de son corps. Mais il fallait d'abord réfléchir une seconde car il avait la désagréable impression d'oublier quelque chose de crucial. Cette sensation disparu très rapidement quand Stiles l'emprisonna entre ses bras et ses jambes et lui rendit son baiser aussi fiévreusement.

Leurs T-shirts volèrent rapidement dans la pièce et en voyant son petit-ami se cambrer et dévoiler son cou, Scott ne réussis plus à se retenir. Sa bouche se fixa à sa peau et il dut se retenir pour ne pas la percer en la mordant. Il devait laisser une trace pour que tout le monde sache que le jeune homme avait quelqu'un de très possessif dans sa vie. Il ne s'arrêta que quand Stiles tira ses cheveux en murmurant qu'il commençait à lui faire mal.

\- Pardon, chuchota-t-il à quelques centimètres de sa bouche avant de l'embrasser.

Pourtant, il se sentit fier quand il vit toutes les traces qu'il avait laissées sur son cou et les yeux brillants de désir de son amant lui prouvaient qu'il n'avait pas détesté se faire mordre comme ça, au contraire. Il entreprit ensuite de le déshabiller entièrement et grogna de frustration quand Stiles l'arrêta encore une fois alors qu'il ne lui restait plus que son boxer.

\- T-tu veux pas fermer les volets ? balbutia-t-il, rouge comme une pivoine.

Il faillit lui répondre « non » et continuer avant de souffler un bon coup, de lui sourire et d'aller fermer les volets comme il le lui avait demander. C'était sa première fois, le loup ne voulait surtout pas le brusquer ou le gêner au point qu'il refuse la suite. Une fois dans la pénombre, il retourna sur le lit, bien décidé à le délester de son dernier vêtement. Une fois cela fait, il enleva ses propres vêtements pour qu'il ne se sente pas seul à être nu.

Puis il effleura son corps du bout des doigts, en faisant attention à ce qu'aucune griffe ne dépasse. Il descendit jusqu'à ses hanches qu'il caressa doucement avant de passer sur ses fesses. Face à ce geste, Stiles se sentit rougir. Scott les avait déjà touchées, bien sûr, mais à travers le jean, ce qui était totalement différent. Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, à la fois d'anticipation et d'appréhension. Mais il avait confiance en Scott, s'il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait le faire grimper aux rideaux, c'était bien lui.

Son corps commença à bouger pour répondre aux mouvements du loup sans qu'il ne le décide vraiment. Il aimait que Scott ait repris le contrôle sur lui et sur la situation. Il noua ses bras autour de son cou et pressa son visage contre sa peau pour la mordiller à son tour. Il aimait la chaleur que dégageait le loup, en été être dans ses bras ressemblerait surement à être dans un four, mais là, c'était apaisant. Une fois qu'il fut torse nu, il toucha ses muscles fermes de la paume de ses mains avec un soupir de jalousie. Il aurait aimé se développer comme ça lui aussi et au lieu de ça, il restait un parfait gringalet.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il ramena ses bras autour de son torse. Scott attrapa ses poignets pour les écarter de lui et l'embrassa :

\- Tu es beau.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais se fit aussitôt interrompre :

\- Chut. Je sais ce que je dis.

Face à son ordre, Stiles ne put qu'obtempérer avec un sourire et le remercia avec un baiser. Docilement, il écarta ses jambes quand Scott essaya de s'immiscer entre elles et sentit sa semi-érection se tendre un peu plus quand ondula son bassin contre le sien. Il gémit quand Scott embrassa son cou une nouvelle fois, c'était visiblement une zone particulièrement érogène chez lui. Il était de plus en plus à l'aise avec les caresses que lui prodiguait son loup et se décida même à les lui rendre en glissant ses mains dans son dos, jusqu'à ses hanches et ses fesses. Ce dernier grogna. Il ne sut pas déterminer s'il faisait ça par plaisir ou au contraire pour qu'il arrête parce qu'il voulait dominer la situation.

Il ne bougea pas et garda ses mains sur les reins de Scott et se dernier ne dit plus rien. Avec un sourire timide, il l'embrassa de nouveau à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que son amant recommence à caresser son corps. Il hoqueta quand il effleura son torse et accrocha son mamelon. Satisfait de ce son, le loup continua à frotter ses doigts contre sa chair durcie avant de le pincer légèrement. Il alterna entre les deux jusqu'à ce que son érection soit entièrement dressée et qu'il gémisse en se tortillant pour qu'il passe à la suite.

A ce moment seulement, Scott descendit et embrassa son ventre en caressant ses cuisses. C'est quand il écarta davantage ses jambes qu'il su ce qui l'avait taraudé quand ils étaient entré dans la chambre. Il poussa un gémissement de désespoir et posa son front sur son ventre.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Stiles, inquiet à l'idée d'avoir fait quelque chose qui décide Scott à arrêter cette activité si agréable.

\- Je n'ai pas de lubrifiant. Et je ne veux pas te faire mal.

Il semblait tellement désolé et désespéré que Stiles ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Il attrapa sa nuque pour le ramener à sa hauteur et murmura :

\- Moi, j'en ai… dans mon sac.

Puis il se mordit la lèvre en faisant une moue adorable. Scott eut envie d'hurler de frustration, mais il se contint. Le principal était d'avoir du lubrifiant, peut importait s'il se trouvait à l'étage d'en dessous et qu'il allait devoir sortir du cocon de chaleur qu'ils avaient créé pour aller le chercher. Honnêtement, il n'aimait pas l'idée d'abandonner son amant dans cet état, même pour quelques secondes, mais il ne supporterait pas de se contenter d'une branlette après avoir gouter sa peau comme ça. A contre cœur, il sortit du lit et lança :

\- Ne bouge pas.

Une fois qu'il eut trouvé le sac de son petit-ami, au pied du canapé, il le retourna presque pour trouver la petite bouteille de lubrifiant cachée dans la poche intérieure. Il remonta les marches quatre à quatre et rejoignit Stiles qui s'était glissé sous les draps pendant qu'il était partit.

Dès qu'il fut collé contre lui, il l'embrassa à perdre haleine. Puis il se replaça entre ses cuisses et caressa ses hanches pour essayer de limiter les effets néfastes de la coupure. Quand il sentit que Stiles se détendait et soupirait de nouveau de plaisir, il se baissa pour que sa tête soit au niveau de son entre-jambe. Le jeune homme rougit davantage et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent mais il se força à ne pas refermer les jambes.

C'était la première fois que Scott faisait l'amour avec un homme, il ne se démonta pas face au sexe dressé de son amant. Allison lui avait déjà fait des fellations par le passé et s'était très bien débrouillé. Il saurait le reproduire pour le plaisir de Stiles. Se rappelant que la jeune femme commençait toujours comme ça, il embrassa la pointe avant de faire une série de léchouille expérimentale du gland à la base.

Il hoqueta de surprise sans savoir s'il aimait la sensation de la langue du loup sur son érection ou s'il était trop gêné pour l'apprécier. Pourtant, quand Scott prit de l'assurance, il se surprit à gémir et à passer ses mains dans ses cheveux brun épais pour qu'il n'arrête surtout pas ce qu'il était en train de faire.

\- Tu es près pour la suite, demanda Scott sans se préoccuper des mains tentaient de l'empêcher de bouger.

Stiles déglutit, un peu inquiet, mais incroyablement excité par les yeux rouges posés sur lui. Il hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et quémanda un baiser pour se rassurer. Une fois qu'il eut attrapé sa bouche, il passa ses bras autour de son cou pour ne pas la lâcher. Scott se retrouva donc à déboucher le lubrifiant à l'aveuglette puis tâcha de le faire gicler sur ses doigts sans en mettre partout. Une fois cela fait, il remonta le genou de Stiles pour qu'il passe sa jambe autour de ses hanches et frotta délicatement son intimité.

Quand il se fut habitué à la sensation, le loup introduisit lentement son index en lui, en faisant de petits mouvements pour ne pas le crisper d'avantage. Doucement, en utilisant toute sa patience, il attendit que Stiles lui fasse signe que c'était bon avant d'en ajouter un deuxième. En entendant son gémissement de douleur, il enlaça leurs mains libres et les porta jusqu'à son érection négligée pour le distraire un peu de la douleur qu'il ressentait un peu plus bas. Puis il recommença à faire bouger ses doigts. C'était comme une danse lente et répétitive qui enflammait leurs corps au fur et à mesure.

Quand enfin il put insérer un troisième membre à côté des deux autres, son grognement d'envie surpassa presque le cri de douleur de son amant. Encore une fois le contrôle de soit était de mise pour ne pas blesser son petit-ami. Il avait l'impression que celui-ci resterait toujours aussi serré avant de le sentir trembler légèrement contre lui. Avec un sourire rassurant, il recommença à bécoter ses lèvres tout en incitant sa main qui le masturbait à aller plus vite. Encore quelques minutes et le jeune homme se décontracta, allant jusqu'à accompagner les mouvements de Scott pour qu'il tape au bon endroit dans son corps. Il estima que le moment était venu de passer à l'acte en lui-même quand Stiles commença à gémir à chaque poussée.

Il retira doucement ses doigts et se redressa pour se débarrasser de la couette qu'il avait sur le dos. Il mourait de chaud là-dessous. Puis il positionna ses jambes autour de sa taille et se présenta à son entrée. Après un dernier sourire plein d'amour et de confiance, il commença à pousser, s'arrêtant régulièrement pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux noisette. Quand il fut enfin au bout, tremblant d'envie de bouger, il s'obligea à rester immobile aussi longtemps qu'il faudrait à Stiles pour faire refluer la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Quand enfin le jeune homme lui signala que c'était bon, il avait l'impression d'avoir attendu une éternité. Et après le premier mouvement, il se dit qu'il pourrait attendre plusieurs éternités d'affilé pour profiter encore une fois de la chaleur qui l'entourait et le serrait juste de la bonne façon pour le stimuler et lui donner envie de jouir dès le premier coup. Il se força malgré tout à rester lent et attentif au moindre signe de plaisir ou de déplaisir de Stiles.

Il ne changea pas de rythme, continuant à se déhancher langoureusement tout en l'embrassant, avalant leurs gémissements et cris respectifs. La main de Stiles n'avait pas lâché son érection et la douceur et l'amour qu'il sentait émaner des mouvements de Scott l'amenèrent au bord de la jouissance bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru au début.

Le cri qu'il poussa quand il éjacula sur son ventre était un peu plus fort et à peine plus aigu que les autres mais il résonna comme un roulement de tonnerre aux oreilles de Scott qui l'attendait pour se libérer à son tour.

Un sourire béat sur les lèvres, les deux garçons reprirent leur souffle blotti l'un contre l'autre et quelques minutes plus tard Stiles posait sa tête sur le torse de son amant avec un soupir de satisfaction intense.

\- C'était si bien que ça ? demanda Scott amusé par son attitude en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je n'ai pas de comparatif, mais ça m'a paru être une performance acceptable, répondit-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

En temps normal, le loup aurait répliqué et peut être même remis le couvert pour un second tour, mais face à son visage somnolant, il n'osa pas. Et en même temps, il était heureux de partager ce moment de tendresse avec lui. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et se laissa emporter à son tour par le sommeil. Tant pis si sa mère les trouvait enlacé en revenant du travail à cinq heure, il ne bougerait pour rien au monde.

Le lendemain, Stiles attendait le loup en faisant les cents pas dans sa chambre. La soirée avec Mélissa s'était très bien passée même si elle avait haussé un sourcil surpris en voyant toutes les marques qu'il avait sur le cou. Elle n'avait fait aucun commentaire, s'était le principal. Les garçons avaient mangés et bavardé avec elle avant de remonter dans la chambre de Scott ou se dernier lui avait annoncé qu'ils passeraient la journée suivante avec la meute. Sur le coup, il avait hoché la tête puis avait réclamé un câlin avant qu'ils ne regardent un film.

Mais maintenant qu'il s'était regardé dans un miroir, il était tout simplement horrifié à l'idée de sortir dans cet état.

\- Tu me fais toujours la tête ? demanda Scott à travers la porte sans se risquer à l'ouvrir.

Face à son manque de réponse, il finit par se décider à pénétrer dans le lieu ou son amant s'était enfermé après lui avoir crié dessus.

\- Tu ne devrais pas mettre d'écharpes, ce n'ait pas la saison, ça va faire bizarre, continua-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Stiles lui lança un regard assassin :

\- Tu rigoles ? On a l'impression que je me suis fait attaqué par une bête sauvage ! Y a pas d'ours par ici, comment je vais expliquer ça aux autres ?

\- Tu sais, ils savent déjà qu'on est ensemble. Ils trouveront plus étrange de te voir débarquer avec une écharpe que sans. En plus, tu t'es pas plain hier…

Sur ces mots, il frotta son nez contre son cou avant d'attraper une parcelle de peau entre ses lèvres pour la sucer. Stiles bascula sa tête en arrière avec un soupir de plaisir pour lui laisser plus de place avant de se reprendre brusquement et de le frapper sur la tête.

\- J'y crois pas tu recommences !

Il le fusilla du regard avant de continuer en le regardant bien dans les yeux :

\- Je veux que tu me promettes de plus jamais me mordre le cou comme ça.

\- J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas possible chéri. Aller vient, ils nous attendent.

Tout en grommelant, contre les loups et leur possessivité, il suivit Scott et grimpa sur sa moto derrière lui. Un quart d'heure plus tard ils étaient arrivés chez Derek, mais pas bons derniers comme ils le croyaient. Il manquait encore Ethan qui avait tenu à voir Danny avant de venir.

\- Tu as l'air radieuse, lança Stiles à Lydia quand il la salua en voyant qu'elle se comportait déjà comme la maitresse de maison.

\- Autant que toi, c'est vrai.

Le jeune homme vira au rouge brique et ne la taquina plus sur sa nouvelle relation. Personne ne fit d'autres commentaires sur les suçons qui parsemaient son cou, mais Stiles sentait parfaitement leurs regards amusés et se promis de le faire payer à l'alpha. Mais plus tard, là il allait juste chouinner dans ses bras parce que les loups l'embêtaient et qu'il se sentait mal aimé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mais ça, s'était quand ils avaient dix-sept ans, songea Stiles en entendant la porte de leur maison s'ouvrir. Quelques instants plus tard, un baiser fut déposé sur sa tempe. Il sourit en entendant Scott demander ce qu'il y avait pour manger. Ça, ça n'avait pas changé depuis leur adolescence.

Maintenant, ils avaient trente-cinq ans et allaient fêter leurs dix-huit ans d'amour dans un mois. Scott avait réalisé son rêve et était devenu vétérinaire. Lui, à la surprise de tous avait fait des études de biologie et, passionné par ce qu'il apprenait, s'était spécialisé en éthologie, plus particulièrement chez les loups. D'après ses collègues, il avait un don avec eux. La meute en avait hurlé de rire en l'apprenant. Il avait terminé son doctorat l'an dernier et était désormais officiellement enseignant-chercheur. Ils avaient également déménagés. Maintenant ils étaient propriétaires d'une petite maison à côté de la forêt dans le Montana. Comme ça, Scott pouvait aller courir quand il le désirait.

Malgré ça, la meute ne s'était pas dissoute, au contraire, ils se réunissaient tous les week-ends ou presque et il ne se passait pas deux jours sans qu'un des loups en appelle un autre pour discuter d'un troisième. Et depuis quelques années, elle s'était même agrandie. Lydia et Derek avaient eut deux enfants de six et trois ans. Scott et Stiles étaient les parrains du premier et Isaac et Ethan ceux du deuxième. Ils étaient tellement mignons que ça lui faisait presque regretter de ne pas en avoir. Mais comme disait son homme, s'ils avaient des enfants, comment pourraient-ils encore faire l'amour devant la télé quand l'envie les prenait ?

Bien sûr, tous les couples de la meute avaient eut des hauts et des bas. Mais lui et Scott avaient toujours été convaincus que s'ils ne faisaient pas leur vie avec l'autre, alors ils ne la feraient avec personne. Au final, s'était probablement cette certitude qui les avait sauvés quand ils n'arrivaient plus à se voir à cause de leurs études respectives. Jamais ils n'avaient cessés de s'aimer et de désirer la présence de l'autre.

Il fallait aussi avouer que la possessivité de Scott était bien pratique. Aucune femme n'osait le draguer après avoir vu les suçons qui ornaient la base de son cou et ses clavicules. Et pour celles qui passaient outre cet avertissement, le loup avait comme un sixième sens qui lui permettait de savoir quand Stiles était avec ce genre de personne et débarquait à l'improviste pour lui offrir un baiser qui lui faisait tourner la tête. La fille qui l'avait abordé n'osait plus jamais revenir après cette démonstration.

Mais ils étaient bien les seuls pour qui tout se passait à peu près bien. Danny et Ethan avaient finis par se remettre ensemble, après presque un an à persuader l'humain qu'il ne partirait pas de nouveau. Mais à partir de ce moment là, la confiance avait été rompue et au moindre pas de travers de la part de l'un ou de l'autre, une dispute éclatait. Pourtant, ils se réconciliaient toujours. C'était déroutant pour Stiles qui avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur à chaque fois qu'il se fâchait avec Scott. Même si c'était pendant une heure, il s'en voulait et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'essayer de se faire pardonner de toutes les façons possibles.

C'était pareil pour Lydia et Derek. Ils s'aimaient, ça se voyait à la façon dont les lèvres du loup étaient légèrement relevées quand elle était là. Pourtant, elle avait traversée plusieurs périodes de doutes, comme toutes les femmes, avait-elle assurée où elle laissait tout tomber après avoir hurler contre Derek qui était visiblement la cause de tous ses malheurs avant de revenir la semaine suivante, en larmes en disant qu'il était l'homme de sa vie et qu'elle ne pouvait pas de passer de lui. C'était visiblement vrai.

Malgré tout, en plus de quinze ans, tous les couples avaient tenus. Derek devaient avoir raison quand il disait que quand un loup-garou aimait, s'était pour la vie.

\- Tu t'es endormis ? demanda le loup en le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Non, je réfléchissais. Je me disais à quel point je t'aime toujours autant qu'avant.

\- Heureusement, répondit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Tu veux qu'on commande chinois ce soir ? Je n'ai pas envie de faire à manger.

Les yeux de Stiles se mirent à briller et il se mit à énumérer tout ce qu'il voulait. Scott l'écouta avec le sourire sans en retenir la moitié et l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Puis il le souleva pour s'asseoir à sa place et le positionna sur ses genoux, face à lui. Il parsema son visage de baisers et allait s'attaquer à son cou quand l'homme l'arrêta :

\- Je pensais à nous, surtout. Au début… Tu aurais imaginé qu'un jour on en serait là ? Et tu imagines ce qu'on pensera de nous à dix-sept ans quand on en aura quatre-vingt ? Et est-ce qu'on sera encore ensemble à ce moment-là ?

Tient, pensa Scott, son amant avait atteint la crise de la quarantaine en avance, visiblement. Il l'embrassa pour le rassurer et attrapa son menton pour être sûr qu'il le regarde dans les yeux :

\- Evidemment qu'on sera encore ensemble, même à cet âge là. D'ailleurs, ce sera sûrement la seule période ou je pourrais te voir rester calmement dans un fauteuil pendant une heure.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire avec lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Mais tu m'aimeras encore comme aujourd'hui quand on sera vieux et aigris ? Tu voudras toujours passer le reste de ta vie avec moi parce que tu m'aimes et pas parce que tu seras habitué à moi ?

Le loup prit son temps pour répondre, déclenchant l'angoisse de son amant qui craignit d'avoir posé une question dont il ne voulait absolument pas connaitre la réponse. Mais Scott sentait que s'était quelque chose d'important pour Stiles qui méritait une réponse sincère et réfléchie :

\- Oui, parce que la vie sans toi, c'est comme une nuit sans lune : triste.


End file.
